Tiger Tank "205"
The Tiger Tank "205" is a new unit introduced in Company of Heroes: Tales of Valor as a reward unit. Tough, powerful and commanded by Hauptmann (later Major-General) Maximillian Voss, this tank is feared by many amongst the Allied ranks. Tiger Ace campaign I have a piece of Russian steel still in my ribs. Arno, drive! This never gets old, Tigergruppe! Fight for Germany or fight for nothing! Schultz, how are the optics? Tank Crew * Maximillian Voss (Hauptmann/Captain, Tank Commander) *Arno Schroif (Senior Private, Driver) *Joseph Schultz (Sergeant, Gunner) *Alfred Litzke (Private, Loader) *Dieter Berndt (Private, Radio Operator) History This specific tank was deployed at the eastern front, at Leningrad, Russia as one of the combatants in the 101st Tigergruppe. This is where the crew made a name for themselves, often being referred to as the "Tiger Ace". On June 13, 1944, they were redeployed to point 213 at the Villers-Bocage, France. Although they were ordered to move there, they went on destroying the British convoy in Villers-Bocage. There were some breakdowns during their assault, but the tank has backed up its fame as being highly indestructible. Although they were successful, the British forces destroyed the tank's tracks, forcing the crew to abandon it. Without it, they had no choice but to break through the town and out of it, and exact their revenge when they got back and retake Villers-Bocage. After their assault, the tiger crew were disbanded. Joseph Shultz, the gunner of the crew took command of the 502 Tigergruppe. He stalled the advancing Allies from Autry, up to the bitter end. He died in his Tiger. Maximillian Voss was promoted to Major-General of the Panzer Lehr Division. The remnants of the crew were redeployed to Holland on September 1944. Campaign unit This campaign displays the real strength of the German's tank battalions; even out-numbered, it can never be out-gunned as it has the best crew and the best armor in the campaign. It has little need of support from friendly troops except for capturing territory. As a special unit in the campaign, it is granted with a wide variety of abilities as well as its own upgrade window; the crew's efficiency and experience can be upgraded as the tank gathers command points. The longer it fights and kills, the more weapons and abilities the tank could get. While the crew itself can be upgraded manually, they as a whole, are automatically upgraded depending on the amount of command points earned. These upgrades are tank awareness, threat assessment, combat maneuvers, inspiration and veteran reactions. The crew themselves are trained to fight, even without their armor. They are capable of reviving their comrades, a skill that no other unit in the game could even do. They can also drop any heavy weapon that they carry to change their firepower against any opponent. Also, they are capable of camouflaging themselves to discretely move around, as what they did during their escape in Villers-Bocage. Just like most German units, the crew are equipped with panzerfausts. Due to their status within the reich, they can call in an artillery barrage at a target location. Abilities When all of the available upgrades are unlocked, the full set of the tank's abilities are unlocked. Upgrades Skirmish unit It replaces the Wehrmacht Tiger, which is called by the Blitzkrieg Doctrine Company Commander. It will lose all of its versatility when used as a skirmish unit. The only difference between this and the other Tigers is its painted camouflage, made in such a way to imitate the Russian tundras and snowy weather. In addition, the Tiger's commander voice was replaced with Voss's voice from the campaign. To unlock this unit, the Tiger Ace mini-campaign must be completed, which is also introduced in Tales of Valor. Weaknesses In the Tiger Ace campaign, it is highly indestructible; nothing can stand in its way, even enemy tanks fear them. But the tank's treads were destroyed, showing some of its weakness, and it is also prone to engine breakdowns, despite its frequent replacement of parts. It was replaced however by a new Tiger after the crew's retreat and presumably repaired after the retake of Villers-Bocage. Trivia This unit, along with its campaign mission "Tiger Ace" was inspired by a real-life campaign by Michael Wittmann, a Waffen SS Panzer commander who was one of Germany's top tiger aces during World War II. He ambushed the elements of the 7th British armored division during the battle of Villers-Bocage and destroyed 14 tanks, 15 personnel carriers, 2 anti-tank guns - all within the space of 15 minutes. Just like in the campaign, he uses a Tiger 205 during his ambush. Category:Tales of Valor Units Category:Vehicles Category:Reward Unit Category:Wehrmacht Units